bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kūrōdo Hyōkishi
Kūrōdo 'Cloud' Hyōkishi (氷騎士-空狼土, Ice Knight of the Voided Wolf Earth) is a Shinigami in the Gotei 13 in the 10th Division, and the Lieutenant of Kaori Fuchibachi. Appearance Cloud is a young man with the general appearance of a thug, which has the unfortunate effect of making those around him feel insecure, much to his annoyance—in fact, his tall height further enforces this air. He has dark green hair which is spiked up at the back and parted at the front, revealing his forehead and azure eyes. The rest of his bangs frame his face and extends down to in-between his shoulder blades. For attire, Cloud wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) and sandals. However, his outfit is coloured a lighter shade of black than normal, and he has a sea-green obi sash wrapped around his waist. Personality and Traits Cloud seems to be a kind and considerate young man, despite what his thuggish appearance may suggest. He attempts to look out for those under him, but even so, he knows what boundaries he cannot trip over. He is subservient to his Captain, Kaori, but for everyone besides her, they know that he is her hypercompetent sidekick—she lacks the proper assertiveness to actually enforce rules, leading Cloud to do so in her stead. Cloud is a big fan of rock music, and seems to love to quote many famous bands as part of giving away advice. He also has a love for cats; especially smaller ones, and despite his attempts to keep it a secret, he does have a crush on Kaori, which leads to him being a little too shy around her. History Not much is known about Cloud's past; other than he was once a seated officer in the Second Division. Plot Soul Society Arc *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, it is noted that Cloud has some considerable skill in the art of Zanjutsu; but so far, all he has been shown doing is swift Iaidō blows. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Cloud is skilled in Hakuda; to the point that he can briefly match Gaikou Ryuusei for a short time unarmed. He specializes in powerful, bone-shattering kicks. Kidō Master: One of his less-seen skills; Cloud is a master of the Demon Way. He specializes in Hadō; and seems to prefer using ice-type Kidō—as befitting his element. Kaori has stated that with his skills, he could easily qualify for being the lieutenant of the Fourth Division, but due to his love for Kaori, he refuses to leave her side; and thus, he tends to use this skill less than his others. *'Hyōga Seiran' (氷河晴嵐, Glacier Vapor Storm): With this spell, Cloud fires a massive wave of ice capable of freezing its targets and surrounding area. It is seen to be strong enough to destroy a group of Menos Grande through sheer power. It is also strong enough to go through Dankū, which can block any Destructive spell numbered 89 or less, although it took around fifteen seconds to do so. High Spiritual Power: Cloud is noted to have a high amount of spiritual power; this is best shown when he releases his reiatsu in the form of an aura, which appears similar to a column of ice. Zanpakutō Koraihyōjin (古来氷神 Time-Honored Ice God) is the name of Cloud's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of an ordinary katana which is azure in colouration. Shikai: With the command of "The most powerful ruler of the deep sea! Your sharp fangs shall exterminate everything!" (最強最大の力を持つ深海の帝王！その牙で全てのものを噛み砕け！, Saikyō saidai no chikara o motsu shinkai no teiō! Sono kiba de subete no mono o kamikudake!), Koraihyōjin transforms completely into a giant column of ice which resembles a fish bone; sporting multiple jagged protrusions on the sides and two golden horn-like appendages which near his shoulder. At the end of the column, there is one singular, large spike which juts outwards, allowing a haze of ice to spiral around it. Shikai Special Abilities: As its name indicates, Koraihyōjin possesses the special ability of ice manipulation induced by manipulating the water in the atmosphere; also known as Cryokinesis; but he calls his ice manipulation Absolute Freeze (絶対零度, Zettai Reido, "Absolute Zero"). Koraihyōjin, with its ice manipulation, is able to attack with impunity, but unique to other ice-type Zanpakutō, is that Koraihyōjin has the ability to stop the motion of the foe's reishi, meaning that Cloud can essentially pause a foe's "time". This also works on opposing projectiles, meaning that it could be difficult to actually reach Cloud. *'Aisu Taimu' (藍素他意無, Exceedingly Malicious Nothingness painted in Indigo; a play on words of Ice Time): Koraihyōjin's basic attack, where Cloud manipulates the water in the atmosphere and condenses it upon the tip of the large spike of the column before firing it forward in the form of an incredible sharp spear-head of ice that travels at incredible speeds, "freezing" the time of anything it touches. However, the moment that it touches an actual spiritual body, it brings the reishi that composes the body to a grinding halt, leaving them vulnerable to any successive blow which Cloud can carry out. **'Aisu Taimu Kapuseru' (藍素他意無火風競る, Exceedingly Malicious Nothingness painted in Indigo: Flaming Wind Competition; a play on words of Ice Time Capsule): The follow-up to Aisu Taimu; after freezing the reishi of the foe, Cloud raises Koraihyōjin to the sky and utters the attack's name, causing the frozen reishi to resound with the spearhead that impaled them, vibrating viciously in order to induce enough concussive force to knock them out cold. This is stated to be Cloud's finishing technique. *'Tōga Shōreppa' (凍牙衝裂破, Frozen Fang Rushing Splitting Break): A basic, yet extremely deadly attack, where Cloud slams his Shikai onto the ground with high force, emitting a shockwave of ice particles which inflict "peppering" damage upon the foe, before smashing it on the ground once again, causing icicles to arise from the ground under the opponent, impaling them with relative ease. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Relationships Trivia *The person who drew Cloud is KLFiretears. All credit goes to him. *The person who created the Zanpakutou was a friend of mine, Hanako Orikasa, otherwise known as AnimeQueen9112 on this wiki. Thanks, Hana~ Navigation